I Won't Leave You
by FullmetalAlchemist64
Summary: Maka has a bad dream and Soul comforts her. I suck at summaries, but please read! YAY! FLUFFY! XD
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfiction, so no flames please! I am actually in the process of writing another multi-chapter fanfic, but this just popped into my head last night at 3:00 A.M. If it ends up being bad, I blame it on sugar and lack of sleep. :) I have this irrational fear that slenderman lives in my refrigerator at night, so I was running on cookies and warm soda when I wrote this. Hope you like it! Review please! X3**

"Soul," Maka called. "I'm home!" Soul looked up from the kitchen table where he was sitting.

"Welcome home Maka," He said. "Did you get all the grocery shopping done?"

"Yeah," replied Maka. "I'm all done, so I'll make something delicious for dinner tomorrow to make up for the ramen tonight." Soul grinned.

"No, that's okay Maka. Ramen is good; you don't have to trouble yourself."

"Oh, that's alright, I like making dinner." Maka said. "I'm just going to put these groceries away and then go to bed, alright?"

"Yeah," Soul said. "I think I'm gonna go to bed too." He walked back to his room to change into his pj's, which consisted of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

Once Maka had finished with the groceries, she yawned and stretched while walking back to her room. She changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed, pulling up the covers as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Time skip- 2:00 A.M.**

Soul woke up when he heard a noise. It was sort of a combination of a thump and a moan, and sounded like it was coming from Maka's room. Knowing that if she caught him, he was going to be in huge trouble, Soul tiptoed across the hall and slowly turned the knob to Maka's room. He peeked in and saw his meister tossing and turning in bed. '_She must be having a bad dream,_' he thought, and walked over to her. Kneeling down, he stroked her forehead and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. She looked beautiful in the soft moonlight coming through the window. It outlined her, making it seem as if she were glowing.

"Soul…" She moaned, and turned over, thrashing. Soul, not wanting to wake her, but at the same time needing desperately to comfort her, slowly and carefully took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Shh, I'm here," he whispered. Maka calmed down and then her eyes fluttered open. Surprised, Soul jumped back, but Maka held onto his hand tightly. Then he realized that she was shaking and trembling all over.

"Soul, you wouldn't ever leave me, right?" She asked him softly.

"Of course not, Maka. I'll always be here for you, no matter what." He told her, not caring at all if it sounded cheesy or uncool. Maka relaxed a little, and then asked him shyly,

"Um, Soul, do you think you could stay with me? You know, so I don't have any more bad dreams?"

"Sure," Soul replied. "I'll keep all the nightmares away until morning, when they won't bother you any more, okay?"

"Yeah," Maka sighed softly. Soul lifted up the blankets and crawled into bed next to her. Hugging her tight, he pulled her head against his chest so that she could hear his heart beating. It was a steady, comforting sound, and Maka fell asleep to it, knowing that her faithful and loyal weapon would always stay by her side and protect her. Once she had fallen asleep, Soul pulled back a little bit to whisper in her ear.

"You might have figured this out already Maka, but even if you didn't, and even if you can't hear me, I want you to know that I love you, and I will always keep you safe." He told her gently, then pulled her back to him and sank into the depths of a deep and dreamless sleep.

The End

**If you guys like this enough, I might turn it into a two-shot. It all depends on how many reviews I get! X3 So, once again, please review and tell me what you think. Also, I DO NOT own Soul Eater or any of the characters. If I did, Soul and Maka would have been dating by episode 6. Now I have to upload this, because my mom is yelling at the cleaning supplies for "Not doing her bidding" and that's never good. Bye! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay! This is what you guys wanted! I have turned the story into a two-shot! The day after I uploaded the first chapter I checked the reviews, and I was hoping for maybe one or two. I had 7 in one day! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Especially fairygirl206! Thank you so much for your lovely comments everybody! After I read them I ran outside in a thunderstorm all the way to the park by my house, up to the top of the hill and started screaming with happiness! XD Then I came home to work on this second chapter for you. Hope you like it! Please review so that we can make the number of reviews a symmetrical number. Eight! Only one more! ;3**

When Maka awoke the next morning, she was much warmer than usual. She opened her eyes to find the source of the heat and found herself staring straight into Soul's face. She gasped as the events of last night and the details of her horrible dream came back to her. Her intake of breath caused Soul to stir a little in his sleep. _'He looks so adorable when he's asleep_' Maka thought. '_I wish I knew if he liked me or not. I like him, but he'll probably never even consider me. I'm too much of a bookworm for him. Soul is the definition of cool, and I'm just a flat-chested nerd._' Looking over at her alarm clock, for a second she thought they were late for school before remembering it was the weekend. She turned back to Soul, trying to memorize his sleeping face. It wasn't often that he looked this peaceful. Smiling, she decided to just enjoy this moment for as long as it lasted and pressed herself against Soul's chest.

That was when she noticed for the first time how good he actually smelled. The scent was indescribable, sort of like a mixture of a warm summer's day and strawberries. However, that wasn't quite it. It was intoxicating, and Maka found herself pressing her face to his neck and inhaling deeply, just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming again.

"So," Soul chuckled. "I guess you're awake now."

"Gah! Soul! I didn't… I mean, I… How long have YOU been awake anyway?" Maka stuttered, blushing madly. Laughing, Soul said,

"Only a minute, but long enough. Do I really smell that good?" Maka's blush increased to the point where she looked like a human tomato.

"I… well… yes, actually, you do!" she replied, embarrassed that he had been awake for that part. Soul laughed again.

"It's okay Maka. Don't worry about it." Maka looked away, still a shade of red that would put fire trucks to shame. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"S-soul?" She stammered, completely confused.

"Maka?" Soul murmured. "You can tell me anything. Would you mind telling me what happened in your dream last night to make you so upset?"

"Oh… um…" Maka was startled into silence by the sudden change in subject. Then, remembering the nightmare, she shivered, and felt Soul's arms tighten around her. "Well… we were fighting a witch, and…" she trailed off, horrified that her subconscious mind could think up something so awful.

"And what?" Soul asked her, obviously intrigued.

"Well… the witch… she hurt you. You almost died. And then… when you finally got better…" Maka sniffed. "You told me you wanted a new partner. One that could protect herself…" She started to cry, just thinking of how terrible it would be if anything like that ever happened for real.

"Oh, Maka." Soul sighed, pulling her into his lap and hugging her tight. "I told you, I will never, EVER leave you. You are my meister, and I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the world." Sniffling, Maka looked at him.

"Really, Soul? Do you really mean it?" Soul stared into her tear-stained face.

"Of course I mean it! The weapon protects the meister, that's how it is. I would give my life for you Maka, and nothing will ever change that."

"But what if-" Maka started to say, but she was interrupted by something. Namely, Soul's lips pressed against hers. She froze in shock, trying to come up with a logical explanation for this kind of behavior from him. As he pulled away, she looked at him.

"S-soul, what-" He pressed his finger to her lips, effectively stopping her question.

"I won't leave you, Maka. I promise. Okay?" Maka blinked, then asked,

"But why did you… you know." Soul smiled at her and said,

"I did it because I have wanted to for a long time now, and because I thought it would get you to shut up long enough for me to get what I've been trying to say all along through to you." Maka blushed profusely, and then peeked timidly at his face.

"So… does this mean you like me?" Soul sighed.

"No Maka, I just kissed you because I like the color of your hair. What do you think?" Maka looked at him.

"You DO like me!" she exclaimed, surprised, since she never dreamed that Soul would ever show any interest in someone like her.

"Well… I like you too." she told him, hugging him tightly.

"Good." Soul said. "This would be really awkward if you didn't." Maka laughed, kissing him once more.

'_Maybe that nightmare wasn't such a bad thing after all._'

The End

**Well, there ya go! This is now a two-shot! You guys would be proud of me; I worked on this until 2:30 A.M.! Yay sugar! Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, and don't forget to review this one too! I must make the number of reviews symmetrical! *game face* We can do it guys!**


	3. Author's Note

**AN: Crap. I was looking at this and fangirling over you guys' reviews, and then I realized that because I didn't know if I was going to make it into a two-shot or not, it says "The End" at the end of BOTH chapters. Dang it! Oh well. And this doesn't count as a chapter; I just needed to rant a little bit about that mistake. But now that I'm over that, let me just say- once again, thank you guys SO MUCH for your wonderful reviews! They were so helpful! (I love to know when I'm doing a good job) You guys were all so sweet! (I like it even better when someone else tells me I'm doing a good job) So I'm giving all you random internet strangers out there a big virtual hug right now! Yay! ;3**

**P.S. I will be uploading a new story soon (also Soul x Maka) probably by tomorrow or the next day. So look for it! I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! Don't forget that! XD**


End file.
